El socorrista
by angellovercriss
Summary: Sam es el socorrista de la playa y Blaine un simple bañista con grandes planes (M)


_Sam es el socorrista de la playa y Blaine un simple bañista con grandes planes (M)_

Sam había conseguido un trabajo por fin, necesitaba dinero para ayudar a su familia, sobre todo ahora que estaban pasándolo mal. Iba a ser socorrista en la playa. Como un vigilante de la playa, correría a cámara lenta para salvar vidas. Hoy no pasaba nada, el sol pegaba fuerte y hacía calor. Llevaba sus gafas negras y miraba la orilla y al mar sin preocupación porque no había mucha gente.

Blaine vio al socorrista hacía una semana y no faltó en todos esos días porque le gustaba quedarse a ver cómo se quitaba la camiseta y se echaba bronceador en su perfecto pecho. No es que soliera hacer eso, sino que este socorrista le tenía como loco: por sus mechones rubios, su enorme boca, sus abdominales y todo él en sí. Estaba tirado en su toalla bajo su sombrilla. Pensaba…

De repente Sam oye unos gritos y ve un cuerpo moverse en el agua. Es un chico, a lo mejor es un niño, no está seguro. Sin demora se apresura a la orilla habiendo cogido su flotador naranja. Se quita la camiseta mientras corre por la caliente arena y desea que todo acabe bien. Su cuerpo choca contra el agua. Está fría. Llega hacia el chico y este parece haber perdido el conocimiento al haber tragado mucha agua. Le coge de la cintura con una mano y le coloca sobre el flotador y le lleva hacia la orilla rápidamente, tiene que poner en práctica lo que ha estudiado.

Empieza a tocar zonas del húmedo pecho y la tripa para hacer que el agua salga y le deje vivir. Sam estaba salvando la vida a alguien. Está en forma, es moreno y pequeño, tendrá la edad de Sam más o menos. Le aprieta y aprieta pero nada parece dar resultado. Vale. Piensa rápido Sam. El boca a boca. Traga aire y presiona sus labios contra los del chico para introducirle el oxígeno. La gente ya se acumula para ver qué ha pasado. Y alguna que otra chica se enrojece cuando ven al rubio y al moreno tan cerca. Nada parece funcionar. Espera. El moreno empieza a moverse un poco. Su mojado cuerpo vuelve a sentir al socorrista. Blaine ya está despierto, o mejor dicho, nunca se quedó inconsciente. Vuelve a pegar sus labios y es cuando Blaine 'reacciona' y expulsa agua por la boca. Abre los ojos y ve la sonrisa más grande que ha visto y al chico más bello. Y no estaba soñando.

-Soy Sam Evans- Le dice cuando ya se lo ha llevado a su caseta, Blaine tiene una toalla enrollada sobre su cuerpo y Sam busca algo entre los cajones.

-Blaine. Estoy bien en serio- Le dice quitándose la toalla y acercándose al rubio socorrista -Sam, en serio, estoy bien- Le mira a los azules ojos, con el mar de fondo, y al rubio pelo, con el radiante sol detrás. Es una imagen que no tiene precio.

-Siendo sinceros me asusté un poco- Dijo inclinándose en sus dedos de los pies. -Pero me alegro de que estés bien-

-Me has salvado la vida- Se encogió de hombros y el rubio sonrió de nuevo, parecía tan inocente.

-Sí, se puede decir que sí- Blaine pasa su mano por el bíceps del todavía socorrista sin camiseta. Le roza y Sam no sabe qué decir.

-Creo que te mereces una recompensa- Sam no sabía qué pensar, no se sentía incómodo al tacto de Blaine. -¿Entiendes?-

Tímido y sin palabras consiguió decir -¿Me vas a invitar a comer?-

-Algo así…- De pronto se puso de rodilla lentamente, apoyando sus manos en la cintura del otro. Abrió la boca y como si se tratara de su presa capturó el bulto de Sam con sus labios sobre el bañador. Sam se quedó paralizado y pegado al suelo. Al tacto de Blaine su pene empezó a recibir sangre, cada vez más. Blaine movía la cabeza y jugaba con sus labios intentando definir el paquete sobre el bañador. Con una mano se tocaba el suyo. Sam cierra los ojos.

-Cre-creo que ya está bien, tengo que volver a …-

Blaine dejó el bulto y miró a los ojos del rubio. Se puso un dedo sobre la boca y susurró -Ssshh- Con la mano que se estaba pajeando cogió la mano de largos dedos del rubio y se la llevó a la boca. Se metió el dedo índice hasta el fondo y dejó rastro de su saliva, jugaba con su dedo y con el del otro en su boca.

Sam le cogió del pelo y tenía a una fiera frente a él. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de adrenalina por lo que hacía, no se lo creía. Marley, su novia, estaba en clase y él aquí, con un desconocido y en medio de la playa.

-Ven conozco un lugar mejor- Consiguió decir tras pensar en cómo hacerlo más excitante aún.

Entre unas enormes rocas y algún que otro arbusto Blaine se tumbo sobre su espalda, con el bañador fuera y su polla hambrienta ansiando al vigilante de la playa. Sam se la metió entera, literalmente, con la enorme bocaza que tenía. Blaine sabía que sería genial pero no como ocurría ahora mismo. Esos carnosos y rosas labios rozaban su extremidad como si fuera un pirulo, apretando un poco de vez en cuando. Blaine sintió su cabeza tocando la campanilla del otro y se iba a aguantar mucho.

-Quiero que me folles ahora mismo- Entre jadeos consiguió decir el moreno. Pero antes Sam se acerca a su boca rápidamente y se besan salvajemente haciendo que sus narices se golpeen y sus barbillas choquen.

Sam se follo a Blaine, tal y como le había pedido. Blaine subía y bajaba como un carrusel sobre Sam. Sam se estaba follando a un casi desconocido en medio de la playa. No podía imaginar modo mejor de acabar un día de trabajo.

Sam se corrió sobre Blaine y yacieron juntos sobre la toalla, con el sol pegado y el sonido del mar de fondo.


End file.
